Any Guy
by Mint Julip59
Summary: This story is after Guardian Angel and Dempsey has yet to ask Harry on a date which causes a certain amount of resentment. His mother is about to visit the UK with a set of mistaken preconceptions about the partners relationship. This doesn't sit well with Lady H and slapstick humour ensues. Don't read this if you are squeamish about Dempsey getting his comeuppance.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was watching the Deadman brothers unload a truck in their yard, 'I can't be entirely sure but I think they're unloading gold bullion.' She handed the binoculars over to her partner. 'In which case we should probably nip down there and feel their collar.'

'They don't have collars, Deadman's are strictly tee-shirts and hoodies. And they ain't unloading bullion, they're unloading fake ingots and there's a guy timing them.'

'Ah, well then they're planning a robbery or heist in you speak, I suppose you'd be familiar with the mechanics of it since you make a very convincing under-cover thug.'

'Yeah, I knew you went for Johnny Lupino,' he grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. 'So, what we need to know is; where the gold bullion is in the city, how they move that around and when they're gonna perform the heist.'

'I'll get onto that, information on the first two may give us the when,' Harry picked up the RT and got onto Chas and asked for the intel.

'We should get back to the rancho cos Spikings will probably want a word,' he picked up his jacket and walked to the door. 'I feel bad you know,' he growled as they approached the urine scented lift.

'Unpleasant odour,' Harry agreed as they descended to the ground floor.

'I mean about Simone, I could have been nicer,' he looked awkward. 'I mean she came all this way to see me and… I feel bad that's all.'

Harry nodded. 'Well you weren't very nice to her but then perhaps she was looking for something you couldn't provide.' The doors opened and they made their way out of the lift.

He chewed on that comment. 'What, you don't think I can be nice to a woman?' He looked annoyed at that thought.

'I'm sure you can be very nice, Dempsey but only on your own terms,' she unlocked the car. 'I mean you're probably a lot of fun for an evening.'

'What are you saying here, you don't think I can hold down a long-term relationship? Well I have, Simone ain't the only dame I've dated, in fact she ain't even the most recent.'

'She isn't?' Harry looked at him curiously. 'I've never heard you mention anyone in particular.' Harry got into the driver's seat.

'Not since I've been here, I mean I had someone before I Ieft. She was a cousin of my partner so that all went belly up when what happened, happened. Kind of awkward at family gatherings when you've killed off one of the relations.' He ran a hand through his hair, 'we'd been an item for around eighteen months and then that was that.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry's blue eyes were sympathetic. 'It's just that since you've been here your relationships have been of short duration and for fun only.'

'Jesus, Harry. What do you think? I had a price on my head, target on my back. You think I'm gonna get serious with someone with all that going on. And anyway, if I did, it would be with…

'With what,' she questioned him as she started up the car. Harry had thought she knew Dempsey pretty well and had no idea that there had been other casualties of Joey's betrayal.

'Nothing,' he growled as he lit up a cigar and opened the window to stop Harry complaining, it didn't.

'My clothes smell of cigar smoke,' she pointed out. 'I should send you my dry-cleaning bill.' Her gaze flashed to her partner. He was in a funny mood today. Her mind moved to the mystery woman, eighteen months was a long time when she considered his track record over here.

'It's a nice smell, better than cigarettes.' He looked pensive, 'I suppose I could go back to the States, visit maybe.'

'There's nothing really stopping you now,' Harry admitted. She felt rather concerned about that. What if he liked it when he went back there, she knew he missed it sometimes? Perhaps he would want to stay in New York and take up the threads of his old life.

'Nah, my Mom's gonna visit me here. She's got a passport, visa etcetera, she's dying to meet you. I might have mentioned you once or twice and Simone seems to have talked about you plenty. She's got a big mouth, Simone.'

'Hmmm,' Harry knew that Simone suspected something was going on between the two of them and may have misled his mother. 'I'd be delighted to meet her, I can get the inside track on young James,' she laughed her gaze teasing him, 'if she's anything like you there'll be a million stories.'

'Yeah, well my Mom thinks I'm pretty terrific,' he smiled his face warming with the affection he felt for his mother. 'She thinks we're engaged,' he added almost as an afterthought.

Horns blared as Makepeace did what appeared to be an emergency stop. 'What did you say?' She turned to look at him.

'You'd better park up somewhere Sergeant or we're gonna get rear-ended.' He could see by her expression she was made up about his news.

Harry carefully drove them into a side street and stopped. 'I don't think I can have heard you correctly. Did you say your mother thinks we're engaged?'

'Yeah, funny story,' he took a drag on the cigar. 'She wanted me to go back home after Coltrane got sent down and the easiest excuse I could find was that I had a girl over here. Then she assumed it was you, cos of what Simone told her and I just played along.'

'Well, we're not engaged,' Harry was quite upset that he'd used her as an excuse because she had feelings for Dempsey and as far as she knew they were unrequited and now he'd used her as some kind of smokescreen.

'I didn't want to go back after everything that happened,' he looked at her his gaze dark with pain. 'It was difficult so…

'So, you thought it was a good idea to rope me in,' she concluded in a terse tone.

'Well, I know you better than anyone else over here so she knew all about you and she was always asking if there was something going on between us, so…

'So, it was convenient,' Harry summed up the situation. 'Well, you'll have to tell her that we're not engaged because I'm not meeting her under those circumstances.'

'She's only here for ten days. I know it's a lot to ask Harry but she'll be hurt if she thinks I lied to her. C'mon you've gone undercover as my wife, it'll be just like that.'

'You never cease to amaze me, I should be used to it but somehow you still manage to provide shock and awe.'

'Oh, and she knows about the Hall and your father….

'Unbelievable,' Harry ground out through gritted teeth. 'So, you're expecting Freddie to be in on the act too?' She gave him an icy blast from her blue eyes. 'Freddie, gets easily distracted he'd be hopeless.'

'Well, he wouldn't have to know it was a fake engagement,' he could see that suggestion had gone down like a lead balloon.

Harry started up the car and drove back to the offices of SI10 and at this point she wasn't speaking to her partner.

-oOo—

Spikings viewed Harry's rather affronted manner and wondered what the Yank had done now and sincerely hoped her resignation wasn't winging its way to his desk for the second time that year. 'Everything all right, Sergeant,' he queried tentatively.

'I'm fine sir,' she responded in a cool tone tinged with a certain amount of resentment.

'So, you think that the Deadman brothers are planning a robbery and its bullion they're after,' Spikings summarised their report.

'It certainly looks that way sir, yes.' Harry responded curtly. 'They were timing their team who were unloading what looked like bullion but on closer inspection it was a dummy run.'

'Good job you didn't go in there blasting with that cannon of yours,' Spikings fired off at Dempsey.

'It was me that noticed the bullion was fake,' the American protested giving Harry a resentful glance as she hadn't mentioned who had spotted that.

'Well we've got intelligence on all the gold moving around the city and Fry has it all mapped out in one of the interrogation rooms, with vehicles and timings. Perhaps you'd like to go and study that and come back with a plan.'

'We'll go and make a plan,' Dempsey said in a mock confiding tone to Harry, who didn't look receptive to his humour.

'Yes sir,' Harry responded politely and left the room.

'Lieutenant,' the Chief Superintendent called him back. 'What exactly have you done to Sergeant Makepeace,' Spikings looked grim. 'I knew I should have split you two up after that business with Crazy Joe. Have you sorted things out yet?'

'It's a work in progress,' Dempsey looked awkward. 'Certain events have er…. Something's come up and Harry is kind of pissed about it.'

'I can tell that and nobody's ever accused me of being a sensitive man. I don't want the details but my advice is buy some flowers and possibly jewellery and put a smile on her face.'

The American looked uncertain. 'Gordon, do you really think…

'Not again Dempsey, I've given you my two-pennies worth. I'm a Chief Superintendent not an agony aunt, get out and get on with it.' Spikings dismissed him from his office. 'Yanks!' He growled in a derogatory tone as the Lieutenant beat a fast retreat.

-oOo— (1)


	2. Chapter 2

Dempsey and Harry collected Fry and then had a rather amusing time watching the young officer move dinky toys from one location to the other. At least normally it would be amusing because James would bait Fry and Harry would try not to be amused by it. Harry wasn't having to try on this occasion.

'Are you all right, Harry?' Fry wondered what he'd done wrong as the Sergeant looked positively grim.

'I'm fine Fry, you've obviously put a lot of work into this,' she commended him.

'I like the blue vans best,' Dempsey smirked. 'More realistic that the red ones' cos security vans tend to be more like that.'

'They didn't have enough blue vans at the toy shop and I wanted to distinguish the vans on different routes,' Fry offered helpfully.

'Can't take the red ones seriously, more like your British Post Office and I'm pretty sure they won't be mailing the gold,' the American looked pleased with his observation.

'Yes, well anything can be funny if you treat most things as a joke,' Harry's tone was icy. 'I suppose we'll have to monitor all routes once we see the Deadmans' van leave their yard. Joyce and Watson are currently on the stake out. We're due back in two hours.'

'Lunch,' Dempsey announced and led Harry over to the pub. He bought her a double vodka and tonic and placed it in front of her and then gave her the menu to make her choice. 'Chicken salad's my guess, the menu here don't change much.'

'That will be fine,' she answered as everything else just oozed calories and was basically unhealthy. 'Please tell them I want the dressing on the side and no salad cream.'

'I know the drill,' he responded in a dry tone as he went off to order their lunch. He could understand that she was a bit annoyed at being involved in deceiving his mother cos Harry played things straight. It was only a white lie because he hadn't wanted to hurt his mother's feelings and it was a nice thought, Harry being his fiancée. She didn't seem to be buying into it though.

He went back and she was looking at the vodka curiously, 'is this a double?'

'Yeah, thought I owed you,' he looked sheepish. 'You hate the idea then,' he said. 'You know, you and me,' he played with the table mat.

'I hate the idea of lieing to your mother and my father,' she said in a cool tone. 'Couldn't you have made up someone else.'

'Didn't make any sense because I need to introduce the lady,' he drank down some of the beer.

'Like a rabbit out of a hat,' Harry was at her sarcastic best.

'Well, of all the women I've met here you're the one I'd introduce to my mother cos you're the one I know best.' He acknowledged the barmaid as she brought over their cutlery and condiments.

'So, I'm the most convenient rabbit,' Harry summarised in a nasty tone.

'And you're the prettiest so she'd definitely believe I'd go for you,' he added fuel to the already burning fire.

'I'm glad I provide the necessary image, I wouldn't want to fall short,' acid on his skin might have felt better than the dripping sarcasm.

'Look, I know you're mad Harry, but any guy would be grateful to have you on their arm, I mean look at you,' his gaze ran over her appreciatively. At this point loading on the charm was all he could think of to turn this round.

As Harry would have wanted nothing more than to be Dempsey's fiancée, in the normal way, this was possibly the biggest insult she'd received so far. No intimation that he would be glad to have her on his arm just that her blonde, blue eyed beauty would appeal to a crowd of faceless men. She got up and picked up the pint of beer and poured it slowly over his head and then turned on heel and left the pub.

As Spikings was in the pub and witnessed the Sergeant's action he ran his hand over his face in dismay. It would seem that the Yank, who could charm any woman he came across to giving him fries with that, had failed miserably to charm Harriet Makepeace. It occurred to him that he might have been ill advised to mention to the Lieutenant that Harry had feelings for him because he seemed to be making an absolute arse of it.

'You saw that huh?' Dempsey came over and looked at Spikings his demeanour hard done by, 'that look like she care, cares to you?'

What it looked like Lieutenant, is that you've completely cocked up, that's what it looked like to me. I hate to ask this and I know I shouldn't but what exactly did you do to earn the beer shampoo.

'Well you see chief, it's like this.'

-oOo—

Spikings ran his hand over his short bristly hair as he listened to Dempsey's word for word re-enactment of the morning he'd shared with Makepeace.

'You were lucky not to get rear-ended,' Spikings observed as the subject of the faux fiancée was introduced. 'You don't think that Harry might have been upset that you pretended you were engaged to her when you haven't even asked her for a date.'

'I've been working up to it,' Dempsey growled as he realised that he might have put his foot right in it.

'Carry on, because that didn't earn you the lager top just a big helping of burning resentment,' the Chief Superintendent said sarcastically. 'You obviously hadn't run your length.'

'Well I turned on the charm. I told her that she was pretty and that any guy would be glad to have her on his arm, and then she dumped the beer on my head and stalked off.'

'So, you said 'any guy' would be glad to have her on his arm and not that you would, be precise on this point Casanova because if you used the term 'any guy,' that's very unspecific.'

'Well any guy would,' Dempsey defended himself.

'Perhaps, she's not interested in what any Smith or Jones might do but rather what Lieutenant Dempsey would feel and do. Women can take offence very easily, I know that from years with the wife. One gets trained to realise when one has royally screwed up very early in the relationship.

'So, you think it was cos I said any guy would be pleased to have her on his arm, and not that I would.' Dempsey pondered that. 'I mean that's what I call being picky.'

'Very possibly,' Spikings finished his drink. 'Well, you're on a stake out for a few hours try and manage that without incident.

'Yeah, well I need to go and change first,' Dempsey got up. 'I ain't exactly a diplomat but usually the ladies like me, it's just Harry, she makes everything hard work.'

'Well that's possibly because any chap would be pleased to have her on his arm so the chap that does get the privilege needs to raise the bar,' Spikings responded irritably.

Dempsey pointed at the boss, 'good point,' he agreed. 'Later,' he said over his shoulder before he breezed off.

'I sincerely hope not,' Spikings confided in the barman, who smirked as he'd earwigged the conversation and gathered the posh bird was giving the Yank the run around.

-oOo—

Dempsey decided he would drive this time because she was obviously upset and had nearly caused a traffic incident earlier. He didn't bother with the small talk as he worked out that she'd probably ignore him anyway. They got to the block of flats where they were mounting surveillance only to find a bunch of teenagers hanging around the entrance and near the lift.

'Look after your car Mister,' a spotty oik offered. 'I'll make sure nobody nicks nothing,' he put out his hand only to have his wrist taken in a hard grasp.

'If anything happens to that car then I'll come looking for you so you'd better watch the car, pal.' His menacing demeanour obviously impressed the kid who just nodded his head and didn't say another word.

Harry went into the lift and pressed the button for the seventeenth floor. Dempsey got in just before the doors shut.

'Thanks for waiting,' he drawled sarcastically as they ascended.

'Well, I'm obviously not a very nice fiancée,' she said in her usual polished tones. 'Perhaps you can scout around for a replacement or put an advert in the Evening Standard, 'Fiancé required for two weeks must have GSOH.'

'Okay, okay I got it wrong, it's just Mom's getting the red eye next week and you're all I got.' He saw that wasn't the right approach. 'Or all I'll ever need,' he added on carefully.

'You really are an insensitive bastard,' she shot at him.

'Look, I don't know where I am here. I've been trying to ask you for a date for weeks, ever since the Crazy Joe incident, Spikings said he thought you cared about me and I care about you so what do you say?'

'You've been discussing me with Chief Superintendent Spikings,' Harry looked mortified.

'He's remarkably knowledgeable about women,' Dempsey defended himself. 'Or at least he thinks he is.' The American was doubting that cos Harry didn't look any happier.

'Let's just get on with the job, shall we?' The blonde officer was icily polite. If there was one thing Makepeace valued it was the respect she'd worked hard for as a female officer in the Metropolitan Police and the idea that Spikings was viewing her as some kind of emotional, fangirl was very upsetting.

'I think we need to clear the air,' James said in an exasperated tone.

'I really think the less you say the better,' Harry responded as the lift doors opened and they viewed Hargreaves and Watson. They greeted their fellow officers and got an update on the Deadman's activities.

When their colleagues had departed, Harry turned to Dempsey and looked very determined. 'Tell your mother that I've broken off the engagement because of your boneheaded, boorishness. I'm sure she'll believe that as she knows you well. And please don't mention the subject again or any subject that isn't strictly work related.

'Spikings knows nothing,' Dempsey growled and flung himself down on the makeshift bed, picked up a magazine, one of the officers' had left, and let Makepeace get on with it.

-oOo— (2)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked into the office a week later only to have a little Italian woman hurtle towards her and envelop her in a hug. Her eyes met Dempsey's over the woman's head, and her expression clearly said, 'how could you?'

'Harry, I've heard all about you from Jimmy and Simone showed me a photo. I feel like I know you already.' Her warm smile and obvious delight overwhelmed the blonde and she just smiled politely and said a very British how do you do.

Spikings looked on grimly and hoped nobody would say the word fiancée because if they did it'd be all over the Met like a contagious rash.

'Perhaps you'd like to take Mrs Dempsey to the canteen Harry and get her a nice cup of tea,' he watched as the blonde gathered herself together and invited Mom to the staff restaurant.

'Carry on, Lieutenant,' he said sarcastically as Dempsey followed his mother. From the look on Harry's face she obviously hadn't expected to meet Dempsey's mother at the office. In fact, that was what he called a fait accompli and what D.S. Makepeace would probably call a bloody cheek. She didn't swear much but when she did, bloody, was usually the word de jour.

Chas observed that Dempsey's Mum seemed to know a lot about his fellow officer and he almost smiled.

'Well, work colleagues, extreme situations, he's bound to have mentioned her once or twice.' Spikings squashed the gossip and told them all to get on with their work.

-oO0—

Meanwhile in the canteen Harry very politely got 'Mom,' a cup of coffee and a bakewell tart,' she sat down with her cup of tea and Dempsey pulled up a chair.

'It's very nice to meet you Mrs Dempsey, did you have a good flight,' she asked in what she hoped was a pleasant tone.

'Call me Mom, we're going to be related. I was so excited to meet you, Simone said she knew you were the one for my boy. I was overjoyed when I heard.'

'Really, well I'm sorry to tell you that…. Harry had gathered her resolve and was just about to deny being a prospective daughter in law when her partner intervened.

'We ain't arranged a date yet Mom,' Dempsey smoothly interjected cutting off Harry at the pass as it were. The colleagues here don't know, it's kind of sensitive cos we work together.'

Maria tapped her nose to say she understood. 'I want to be at the wedding, I'll need time to save up for another visit.'

'I'll pay for that Mom,' James smiled at his mother. 'You'll be the guest of honour,' he assured her.

'I've missed Jimmy so much,' his mother's eyes filled with tears. 'It was hard for him in New York and I'm so glad he found you, Harry.'

This was awful. Dempsey's mother was lovely and Harry hated the idea of hurting her. She could murder 'Jimmy,' though. 'We didn't like each other at first,' Harry recalled. 'He was very bossy and very chauvinistic and didn't believe in female, police officers. I found that offensive.'

'Yeah, but after three years I knew I couldn't live without you, honey.' His dark eyes were warm on hers but they held that old challenge.

'I think that's the first time you've ever said that, your mother must be a good influence on you James,' her blue eyes did that slightly unfocussed thing she did, it always got to him.

'Nah, I told you a while back,' he growled as he picked up his coffee. 'That time after Daish took a bath in the river,' he qualified.

'Oh, I thought that was about work,' her gaze fenced with his.

'Nope, that was about my heart,' he smiled at her. 'She says I'm not romantic,' he told his Mom. 'Play things close to my chest, I suppose.'

'You were always like that. You could charm the birds off the trees but you could never talk about your emotions. It was worse after the army and then other things,' his Mom looked sad.

'Harry's the same,' he sat back in his chair and regarded the blonde. 'She keeps things bottled up, don't show her feelings either.'

'I think I'm rather better at it than you,' Harry responded. 'I told you I couldn't bear it if I lost you,' she held his gaze.

'And I told you I needed you,' his voice had lowered with the impact of her reply.

Maria fanned herself with the napkin, 'get a room,' she joked at them but didn't look displeased. The sexual tension could have been cut with a knife.

'Yes, well what are your plans,' Harry decided to get Mom, the tourist into action. 'Have you made a list of the things you want to see?'

'I'd like to see the castle you were brought up in, Harry. Jimmy's described it and it sounds very grand.'

'Of course, you must see Winfield Hall,' Harry agreed thinking she'd be the most cloying and sickly fiancée James could possibly imagine.

'Yeah, you can meet Harry's Pop, he's a real Lord and Harry here is a Lady, genuine aristocracy. Armoured knights, peacocks around the lake and all that.'

'I'd like to see the Queen's palace and the changing of the guard, the Tower and Big Ben, oh everything.'

'Well Harry here makes an excellent tour guide, she did it for me once,' he winked at the blonde. 'Knows London like the back of her hand…

-oOo—

Dempsey was passing the ladies locker room later in the day after settling his mother into his apartment. All of a sudden, he was grasped by the hair and pulled into the female sanctuary. Harry didn't weigh much but she made up for her lack of size with effort and he had to struggle to subdue her until they were both breathing hard and he had her up against the wall.

'I know it was a dirty, underhanded thing to do but you can see what she's like, could you disappoint that face,' he panted.

'I'd like to disappoint your face,' she panted as she tried to knee him in the balls.

'Well if you do care about me like Spikings said, you don't want to be messing with that area,' he rested his jaw on her hair. 'You're a challenge when you're angry,' he gave a dry laugh. 'Don't try a head butt, it'll hurt you more than it hurts me.

'I'm willing to risk it,' she snapped back. 'Let me go,' she struggled against his hold on her.

'Not if you're gonna start the physical stuff, besides it's nice cuddling up like this don't you think?'

'Conceited, duplicitous oaf,' she tried to get him off her. 'How you could lie to that lovely woman, I don't know. You're a terrible son. I'm not lying to my father, I'm telling him the truth and he'll probably put his foot in it and it will serve you bloody well right.'

'I'll just say he's getting on and he's a bit forgetful,' he kissed her nose in a patronising fashion the snap of her teeth in response showed how little she appreciated that.

'I'm coming in,' a familiar voice and figure was seen through the frosted glass and Spikings opened the door.

The two officers broke apart and Spikings smirked as Dempsey had a definite black eye which was starting to appear. 'I see you've had a bit of bother Lieutenant, that looks nasty. I think you're going to have quite a shiner there, old son.'

Harry was biting her lip and looking rather guilty.

'Yeah, well it goes with the territory,' Dempsey answered in an even tone. 'Harry couldn't reach something so I'm helping her.'

'I'd say Harry's reach is just about perfect,' the Chief Superintendent gave a snort of laughter. 'No domestics on the premises if you don't mind,' he said as he went out of the door.

'You haven't heard the last of this,' Harry went over to the mirror and straightened her clothes, 'and if you think you're going to enjoy one moment of being my fiancé you've got another thing coming.'

'I don't know, fighting you is kind of sexy. When you do agree to be my significant other we can introduce that to the bedroom,' he winked at her and then his face contorted with pain. He looked in the mirror, 'Jesus, Harry I'm gonna look like a panda in Mom's snaps.'

'I'm sorry I must have caught you as you pushed me up against the wall, try TCP,' she offered in a snippy tone.

'Will it help,' he asked totally suckered in.

'Probably not, but it will sting like crazy,' she gave him a smirk of a smile and walked out.

-oOo-

'Are you wearing concealer Lieutenant,' Sergeant Makepeace scrutinised Dempsey's slightly orange, right eye as they proceeded to the car.

'Damn right,' he responded irritably. 'Mom gets upset if I get injured. She'd be majorly upset if she knew my fiancée had tried to deck me.'

'You deserved it,' Harry wasn't at all sorry that she'd socked him in the eye. In fact, she'd have been quite satisfied if his eyes matched. 'Perhaps you should jilt me. I mean you have just cause an abusive future wife is hardly ideal even if she would qualify as eye candy which of course I most definitely do.' The latter part of the comment played to his lack of tact and recalled the 'anyone' comment.

'Looks aren't everything,' he responded in a terse tone. 'You can drive since you've impaired by vision. If you did like me you'd think you'd be capitalising on this opportunity to fix my attention instead of acting up.'

'You are possibly the stupidest man I've ever met,' Harry responded in a dangerous tone. 'You used me rather than admit to your mother that you've made a home for yourself here. It was the easy way out. And you then have the absolute effrontery to think that I'm going to run after you with a big butterfly net in order to catch my man. You must be delusional.'

'Spikings is delusional that's what I think,' he growled his jaw squaring. 'And for your information I told a white lie to save my Mom's feelings, I don't think that makes me a terrible son.'

'You're a terrible son and a terrible friend,' Harry responded in an irritable tone. 'When exactly are you and your mother intending to grace Winfield Hall with a visit? We can't just turn up unannounced.'

'This weekend. I talked to Freddie about it and explained the whole thing and unlike you he was very sympathetic and said he'd write down James, Harry's fiancé on his hand in case he forgets. I think he was joking about that.'

Harry wasn't so sure her father had a short attention span. 'I see, well what if I can't make this weekend. You didn't consult me so you can't exactly expect me to jettison my arrangements to support this farcical story of yours.' Her chin tilted in a challenging way which should have told him exactly how annoyed she actually was.

'Harry, she's only here for this weekend so it has to be then. 'C'mon, give me a break. I apologise for getting you into this, it was a stupid idea.'

'And how dare you talk to my father without talking to me first…. She fumed, at his audacity. It was as if her views were of no importance as long as Mom bought into the story. 'Your mother will expect a wedding, I suppose you think we should do that too.'

'I'll buy some time on that,' he growled back at her. 'You're driving too fast we're gonna get pulled over,' she hit the brakes and slowed the car down which was something. 'Mom's worried about what to wear so if you could brief her on that I'd be obliged. And your Pop's got some house guests this weekend so it would be good if you can get the skinny on that.'

'Well, I hope it isn't any of the family,' Harry responded tersely. 'If, I was going to introduce you to my relatives as my fiancé I'd need to put in some ground work first. Some of them are quite elderly and I don't want to be responsible for their early demise.'

'Thanks,' he glanced at her, 'that bad huh?'

'It would be a surprise,' she answered wryly. 'Our backgrounds couldn't be more different and you're an American,' she added that as if it should explain everything.

'And proud of it,' he glowered at her denigration of his nationality, like it was a problem.

'I am a product of hundreds of years of blue blood, Dempsey and some upstart from the former colonies would be something of a shock. It's not even as if you have the finance to grease the wheels.' She stopped outside the rather gloomy block of flats. 'The day job,' she flashed a glance at him. 'I think you'd better top up your make-up the purple is coming through,' she got out of the car and headed off without him.

Dempsey got out and locked the vehicle with his set of keys. He'd annoyed Makepeace a number of times throughout the years and this kind of reminded him of the time he'd thought she'd lost the car keys at a particularly inopportune moment and they'd lost the villains they were chasing. He had a feeling this time he needed more than a lucky silver dollar.

-oOo—(3)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry groaned internally when her father went through the guest list for the weekend. Aunt Alicia, Uncle Thomas, the Buffington-Smythes who were horribly pompous and her cousin Barty who was thoroughly smitten with her and would resent any hint of a fiancé. He wouldn't accept his pursuit was fruitless and bombarded her with invitations which she ruthlessly turned down. And four corporate executives and wives who were booking the Hall for their annual, senior manager retreat.

She briefed Maria on dress code and even helped her choose a cocktail dress which she paid for and billed to Dempsey, his eyebrows shot up as he checked the amount.

They were sitting in the canteen when Harry presented him with the bill for the dress. 'You're kidding me, just for one dress?' He had a horrible feeling that Makepeace had gone to the most expensive place just to hit him in the wallet.

'What price your mother's happiness,' she responded in a sickly, sweet tone. 'And this is the one you bought for me, darling.' She handed him another even more exorbitant bill, 'you can pay me back in instalments if that would make it easier.'

'It'd better be hot,' he growled. 'I'll need to work some extra shifts.' He wrote her a cheque for his mother's. I'll get back to you on yours next month,' he gave her a wince of a smile. 'What's the guest list like?'

'Challenging,' Harry said in a dry tone. 'My least favourite Aunt and her equally annoying husband are going to be at Winfield Hall, another couple who've probably been invited to make up a foursome and a bunch of corporate executives. My cousin Bartholomew is also attending and he thinks he's my future husband so that should be interesting.'

'You're not dating him, are you?' Dempsey looked displeased at that thought.

'I'll only forgive you for that comment because you've never met my cousin Barty,' Harry retorted. 'I hope some of the corporate wives are jolly because we couldn't have picked a more gruesome party. Freddie tries to buddy people up with people like them which sounds all right but it can mean that the dinner conversation is rather heavy going.'

'I get that,' he shrugged. 'I can do my brash American that will give them all something to bond over,' he smirked at her. 'A couple of gruesome stories featuring the streets of New York…

'Y-e-s, I'd rather you were at your most charming,' her blue eyes flashed to his. 'Remember we're doing this for your mother and we don't want her feelings hurt if they look down their noses at you.'

'Okay, charming I can do that,' he smiled at her in a friendly manner. 'It's good of you to do this Harry, I appreciate it, I really do.' Makepeace always came through for him and that gave him a warm feeling of satisfaction.

'It may have one positive outcome,' she mused. 'If cousin Barty believes you are my fiancé he might look further afield for a future wife.' She saw Spikings come into the canteen. 'Bandits at three o clock,' she murmured.

Spikings came over and sat at their table and he had a fake, affable expression. 'Jane has just informed me that we have been invited to Winfield Hall this weekend. I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that as I was going fishing with a couple of pals but apparently that won't do.'

'I am sorry, sir.' Harry looked horribly conscious of Freddie trying to bring in reinforcements to balance the party. 'My father probably thought that it would be a good idea.'

'Jane, will have to think you're engaged as she won't countenance any messing about. My wife is something of a romantic so make sure you're convincing.'

'Yes sir,' Harry groaned internally at the way this weekend was shaping up. She could see James swallowing hard as Spikings was added to the guest list.

'Call me Gordon when we're at your father's gaff, it will seem strange if you call me sir for the weekend or Chief,' he glowered at Dempsey. 'Are you wearing makeup Lieutenant?' He scrutinised the offending eye.

'It-is-not make-up it's called concealer,' the American protested. 'Mom's eye sight ain't that good and she hasn't noticed the eye so far.'

'For a minute I thought you were going to make another reveal,' the Chief Inspector growled irritably at which point Harry gave way to a peal of laughter.

'I think this weekend will be our most challenging con,' she picked up her tea and observed her partner with a certain amount of mocking amusement. 'It will be interesting to see if we can pull it off.'

-oOo-

'Do you think it's fading at all,' Dempsey asked Harry as he viewed the unconcealed eye in the bathroom of her home.

'No,' she closed her suitcase and slipped her shoes on. 'You'd better repair your makeup, I don't want to introduce my fiancé and have you looking like some old wino who's hit his head on a loo seat.'

'You paint a charming picture,' he remarked with sarcasm, 'and its concealer not make-up.'

'Potato, po-tah-to,' she quipped. 'And anyway, I never said I'd be a charming fiancée,' she gave him a wince of a smile, 'that wasn't in the job description. We'd better get a move on, dinner is at eight p.m. and we need to pick up your mother.'

'Spikings being added to the party was an act of evil genius, I'm beginning to think your Pop has a nasty sense of humour.'

'Freddie has his moments but in general he's very good natured and just wants to make people comfortable. He likes Chief Superintendent Spikings and thinks he's a good sort.' Harry picked up her bag and then put it down as after all there should be some perks to having a fiancé. 'Get that for me, will you. I'd expect a fiancé of mine to pamper me a bit.'

'I'd be delighted,' he said in a mock charming tone, 'anything else I can do for you, sugar?' She was back to being Ms Snippy and he hated that.

'Well, you can start opening doors, pull out my seat at dinner and generally act like you're making an effort to engage my affections.' Harry's instructions implicated that as a fiancé Dempsey fell short.

'Here,' he tossed her a ring box, 'with that and the dresses I ain't gonna be able to eat for a year and I'm thinking of advertising for a roomie.'

Harry caught the box and looked at it curiously. 'The props,' she said in a tight voice. She opened the box. 'It's surprisingly tasteful,' she slipped it on her finger and swallowed hard to bank down her hurt feelings. 'We'd better get on with it,' she muttered as she let herself out of the house and walked with a stiff spine towards the car.

Dempsey acknowledged that he could have handled the issue of the ring in a more sensitive manner but she'd annoyed him ordering him about like that. He sighed and followed her to the car. He opened her door first and then put her bag in the trunk. When he got into the car he reached over and picked up her left hand and viewed the ring on her finger. 'Sorry,' he said in a low tone, 'I didn't handle that well,' he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the ring. 'Suits you,' he said gruffly as he put the key in the ignition.

'It's a nice ring,' she said in a strained tone, 'and yes you could have handled it better.' She put on her seat belt the activity allowing her a little time to pull herself together and to push away the hurt feelings.

'Ha-rry,' he appealed to her his voice like liquid gold.

'Don't,' she responded and looked out of her window on the passenger side shutting him out.

They picked up his mother and Dempsey kept the radio on. If Maria Dempsey thought they were a bit off centre she didn't mention it.

-oOo— (4)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, James and Maria had all been given their rooms at Winfield Hall and Dempsey had been given the adjoining room to Harry's as befitted a fiancé. Maria was located nearby in order to make her comfortable as the house was vast and it was rather easy to get lost. The gong resonated, calling everyone to dinner and the party assembled.

Maria was somewhat in awe of the formal dining room and looked at the array of cutlery with some trepidation.

Dempsey leaned towards and said softly in her ear, 'you start at the outside and work your way in and if you really get stuck then watch what Harry does.'

'Well this is all rather jolly,' Freddie said as they were seated at dinner. He'd introduced everyone to James and Maria but had forgotten to say James was Harry's fiancé.

Alicia sent Dempsey and his mother a searching look. 'So, James, you're a friend of Harriet's, I believe I've seen you at Winfield Hall from time to time.'

Freddie immediately chipped in as he realised his introductions hadn't been sufficient to the need. 'Oh, I forgot to mention that James is Harry's fiancé and this is the first time his mother has been to the Hall,' Lord Winfield smiled in a pleased way at getting his lines right.

'I think you've made a mistake, sir,' Barty smiled at Freddie thinking the old duffer had just made an embarrassing blunder. 'Harry and I have an understanding…

'No, we don't,' the blonde answered calmly as she picked up her glass of wine and took a decent slug of it. 'James is my partner and has been for the last three years,' well that much was true. She could see Aunt Alicia's eyes bulging with shock.

'You're engaged,' her aunt said in a quivering tone, 'to an American?' That wasn't the best comment she could have made.

'And what's wrong with Americans?' Maria asked in a sharp tone. 'We're proud of our country,' she added in a don't mess with me attitude that was very reminiscent of her son's.

'I think that's admirable,' Freddie chimed in with a benign smile. 'I know I'm looking forward to the meeting of cultures at the wedding. You must have it here darling,' his blue eyes twinkled at his daughter. 'Marquees on the lawn and the whole village invited,' he was warming to his part as the father of the bride.

'Thank you, Freddie,' Harry responded with a sweet smile as she forced herself to get in role. 'We can add ribs and surf and turf to the wedding breakfast or possibly burgers.'

'That doesn't sound very traditional,' Alicia chimed in her voice laced with haughty disdain. It was outside of enough that her niece's first marriage had failed and now she was planning on marrying some American policeman. One could understand if it was a Rothschild or Vanderbilt but a Dempsey was a difficult pill to swallow.

'We're living in modern times,' Spikings added grist to the mill, 'all together in the global village,' his dark eyes sent a dart of a glance at Harry. 'Your daughter will make a beautiful bride, sir.'

'Yes, she will.' Freddie, lifted his glass in a toast to the happy couple and everybody duly chimed in except for Barty who was looking very put out.

'You can't marry him,' her cousin butted in with a somewhat hysterical note in his voice as his affronted gaze ran over his romantic rival.

'I think you'll find she can, pal,' Dempsey didn't sound at all charming or gracious as he saw off the challenge to his rights of ownership as a husband to be.

'Harriet, is my intended,' Barty stood up his knuckles on the table, his expression belligerent. The young man had convinced himself that his engagement to Lady Harriet was only a matter of time.

'No, I'm not,' Harry chimed in thinking this couldn't really get any worse as she took another gulp of wine.

Cousin Bartholomew ignored her intervention and eyed the Yank with distaste. 'I'll challenge you to a duel if you can call yourself a gentleman,' a napkin was thrown across the table and landed on the American's lap.

'Name the time and the place or maybe we'll just take this outside,' Dempsey got up to square off to the no chin wonder. He hadn't realised how possessive he felt about his fake fiancée and was a bit taken back by the rush of blood at the challenge.

Spikings was looking amused but decided he'd better help out as the Yank was looking somewhat aggressive and he didn't think cousin Bartholomew's odds were very good. 'I think we can defer this discussion until after dinner as I'm sure everyone is quite looking forward to a meal and arguments at the table are not good for the digestion.' Spikings suffered with acid especially when the Lieutenant was acting up.

'You're wearing his ring,' Bartholomew sounded hysterical as he viewed the bogus sapphire and diamond confection currently gracing Harry's left hand.

The corporate guests were looking rather bemused, the Winfields and Buffington-Smythe's were appalled and weren't trying to hide it and Maria looked at Harry accusingly.

'I thought you were marrying my Jimmy, have you been two timing him with this schmuck?' It was possible that the majority of guests didn't have any idea what a 'schmuck' was but the term didn't sound flattering.

Harry drained her glass and smiled as a sympathetic Abbot refilled it to the brim. She was tempted, very tempted, to say yes, guilty as charged.

At that point Dempsey, guessing something of his partner's thought process, caught her hand and kissed her ring finger. 'The guy's delusional. Harry's the most loyal and loving fiancée a man could ever have and I know for certain she would never cheat on me.'

'Yes, yes, sit down Bartholomew, you're making an absolute ass of yourself and being discourteous to our guests,' Freddie sounded very put out and turned to engage the corporate executives in a discussion of the Winfield family history.

'I'll see you later,' Barty threw at the American as he marched away from the dinner table just as the crab bisque was brought in.

Dempsey leaned over to Harry and said softly into her ear. 'Go easy on the wine princess, I think it's gonna be a long, l-o-n-g evening and you might need to hold my coat whilst I make jam out of cousin, Bartholomew.'

'He's mine first,' Harry said sotto voce, 'perhaps after I've finished with him he can borrow your make-up.'

-oOo—

Maria drew her son aside, 'this guy Bartholomew where does he fit in the picture, was he Harry's boyfriend before you?'

'Nah, he has a thing about her and keeps asking her out. Harry turns him down but he still has aspirations to her affections.'

'It's just that guys don't usually get like that without encouragement,' Maria looked awkward at saying what was on her mind.

'When you look like Harry, guys fall over themselves to get your attention.' He ran a hand around the back of his neck. 'I spent a long time wanting to date her before I got anywhere, didn't put me off though but she sure made me jump through some hoops.'

'As long as you're the only one jumping through those hoops,' Dempsey's Mom looked disturbed. 'Her father's nice but the aunt and uncle are hard to like as well as Mr and Mrs Smith something or other and those business people can drink, whoo!'

'They're probably drinking to get over cousin Bartholomew's behaviour,' Dempsey grinned at his Mom. 'That's not dining etiquette even in England.'

'I don't like it Jimmy, don't you go getting into a fight. I haven't mentioned it but you seem to have a black eye and that make up you're putting on it makes you look orange.'

Dempsey swallowed hard. 'It's a work injury, I didn't want you to worry…

'I don't like you keeping things from me, son. Your girl, she seems sad and angry part of the time, I've seen it in her eyes. I don't think you're making her happy, you've got to treat a girl like that right, and if she's loyal and true to you, she's one in a million.'

'I know that Mom, and I've messed up a few times with her. I don't talk about my feelings and it hurts, Harry. It ain't all plain sailing between us.'

His mother nodded as she'd worked that much out. 'All right then, well let's see what the weekend brings us,' she nodded her head in a decisive manner. She was a lioness about her son, so she was judging the situation every bit as much as Aunt Alicia. If the situation wasn't right for Jimmy she'd make sure he knew it, Hall or no Hall.

-oOo—

Dempsey, pulled his shirt over his head and took off his watch and then stilled as he heard an altercation in Harry's room. He quickly strode through and viewed Harry's cousin accusing her of lying about her relationship with Dempsey as she wasn't sharing his bed.

'What's up sweetheart,' he entered the room undoing the belt on his trousers to indicate anticipated intimacy and then stopped and viewed the cousin. 'What the hell are you doing in here?'

'Checking out this bogus engagement,' Barty sneered. 'I knew Harry would never marry anyone like you, you're not fit to clean her shoes.'

'Don't bother, James,' Harry got out of bed and pulled on her robe. 'Get out of my room Barty or I will arrest you for harassing me. My relationships have nothing whatsoever to do with you. I will never be your girlfriend and would never consider being you wife so stop all this nonsense and get out!'

Barty went white with rage and stumbled out of the room looking shell-shocked.

'Is he always like this?' James came up to Harry his expression concerned, 'the guy's got real problems and I don't want him anywhere near you.'

'You don't,' Harry searched his dark gaze and could see a level of possessiveness there that she found somewhat gratifying, although she admitted that was weak of her.

'No, I don't. I'm gonna go talk to Barty boy and make sure he don't come near you again. I'm serious here Harry,' he ran his hands down her silk covered arms.

'I think you're taking the role play rather too much to heart,' her blue eyes mocked him whilst she enjoyed his proximity and the warmth of his hands caressing her arms. 'You don't need to defend me, Dempsey. I'm not really your fiancée so you don't actually have the right to intervene.'

'Well I'm taking that right,' he re-buckled his belt and headed out to find Harry's cousin. Dempsey would later mull through his motivation but just at that moment he was driven with a rather primitive urge to show the jerk who was top banana.

Harry wasn't about to let the situation escalate any further and swiftly followed only to find James and Barty having a somewhat vicious fist fight. It wasn't difficult to work out who would be the victor and as she didn't want her cousin beaten to a pulp she tried to grab Dempsey's arm only to get a flying fist in the eye from Barty.

'Ow!' Harry yelped as her father, Spikings and Abbot appeared on the scene. She had her hand up to her face as Dempsey knocked Barty to the floor.

'You shouldn't have interfered,' James growled at her whilst keeping an eye on his rival in case any further aggression was on the cards. 'Get up you miserable worm,' he snarled at Harry's cousin.

'That's enough,' Spikings thundered as he could see the Yank's dander was up and he didn't want a corpse added to the weekend's entertainment. 'I suggest you two gentlemen retire to your respective rooms. He walked over to Harry and viewed the eye. 'You need to put some ice on that, girl.'

'Yes sir, Gordon… She added awkwardly.

Dempsey came over and lifted her chin and winced at the reddening mark, 'he caught you good.' He guided the blonde back to her room and then went downstairs for some ice and found some frozen peas in the freezer. He took them up to her room.

'Here,' he gave Harry the bag of peas and watched her gingerly apply it to the bruise.

'Thanks,' she said gratefully. 'I can't actually believe this weekend, it's turning into a complete farce.' Seeing her partner with no shirt on was doing dreadful things to her hormones, it was pure torture and she just wanted to sink into a pool of lust. She scolded herself for her lack of self-control.

'Yeah, it's had its moments,' he ran a hand over his naked chest which drew her attention to his body. He liked that, she looked kind of fascinated and then she pulled down that mask of indifference he hated. 'If you need the make-up, you can borrow mine,' he growled.

-oOo—(5)


	6. Chapter 6

_No Dempsey's were intentionally hurt in the writing of this chapter ; ))_

Spikings looked as if he was trying to control a belly laugh as he helped himself to breakfast and he tried very hard not to look at the guests as Dempsey was still sporting make-up, Harry had sunglasses on, somewhat surprising on such a dull day, and Bartholomew was glowering at Dempsey and had a dark bruise on his jaw that was impressive.

Lord Winfield seemed oblivious to the rather odd appearance of the guests at breakfast and was chatting away amiably in a very relaxed manner.

Harry could see her Aunt was staring at her in a rather critical manner but she decided to ignore that. Maria however decided to question her on her appearance.

'You're wearing sun glasses Harry, are your eyes sore?' The little Italian woman expressed her concern.

'They're a little light sensitive,' the blonde responded pleasantly, 'nothing to worry about.'

Barty chimed in. 'That thug Harriet is allegedly engaged to chose to brawl in the gallery rather than engage me in the time-honoured way. And Harry intervened and unfortunately a punch came her way.'

'James,' Maria sounded horrified as she turned to look at her son.

'Barty actually,' Harry responded as she picked up her tea, 'I suppose I should feel flattered to have two men fighting over me. In fact, I think fists are probably preferable to pistols or swords as some of the carpets in the Hall are priceless.'

'Good point,' Dempsey backed her up. 'Important to avoid spilling the claret.'

'Exactly,' Harry turned to James, 'no more bare-knuckled fighting today though darling, I'm all yours and I don't think cousin Bartholomew will want a re-match as the Winfields came off rather the worse for wear.'

'High drama,' Freddie remarked. 'We're usually rather tame here you've caught us on the upswing,' he smiled at the corporate guests who were looking on in fascination at the beautiful blonde and handsome American.'

'I'm a remarkably fine shot,' Barty wasn't letting this go, 'it's a gentleman's preferred weapon of choice, street brawls are not my forte.'

Harry laid her hand on Dempsey's arm in a placatory manner.

Spikings gave Barty a steely glare. 'I think we'll keep the guns for the pheasant, as a senior policeman I'll arrest anyone that tries to bag a romantic rival.'

'I've always thought duels were a silly idea as dispatching the preferred suitor is hardly a way to a woman's heart.' Jane supported her husband, 'and I would have thought James would be a very good shot as according to Gordon he runs around London blasting the criminal fraternity.'

Harry laughed at that, 'only the ones blasting at him, to be fair. I suggest any competition over who's the best shot would be equally served by providing pheasant for dinner.'

Both Dempsey and Barty's jaws squared as they faced off.

'How many birds are we gonna eat,' Maria felt sorry for the poor creatures as she could see from her son's expression that beating Harry's cousin was a challenge he'd just accepted.

-oOo-

Harry's father looked perplexed as they were up to their necks in birds and feathers. 'I'm going to have to call Roly, he referred to a neighbour. Those corporate people will want some birds to shoot at and I'm out.'

'I'm very sorry Freddie, Barty is being ridiculous, I've never given him the slightest encouragement and Dempsey never backs down from a challenge and of course Superintendent Spikings is no mean shot.'

'His wife Jane is formidable, she bagged more than you did.' Lord Winfield remarked looking rather worried.

'Yes, well that's because I was trying to leave you with some stock,' she crossed her arms around her body defensively. Harry would normally compete with Dempsey as she was always trying to prove herself to him, much good that it did her.

'Thankfully those corporate types aren't as proficient with a gun so if I get more birds there unlikely to make a dent. 'Your American won by the way, but Barty did splendidly too!'

'Super, I'll tell Abbot to hang the birds, some of the beaters will help I'm sure,' Harry was rather surprised that Dempsey seemed to be so competitive, if he'd been her real fiancé she would have been rather proud of him. This whole fake thing was just making her feel gloomy about her romantic life or lack of it.

On her route to find Abbot she met Dempsey in the hall, 'how is your mother finding things,' Harry asked tentatively?

'Well, she wasn't expecting some guy to be here who seems very upset about your lack of commitment to his life plan. I mean how does a guy get like that without encouragement?' In the end Dempsey realised we all have our mother in our heads.

'Excuse me?' Harry was astonished he would challenge her like that. 'Dempsey, I'm incurably honest. If I had had any kind of understanding with Barty, I'd say so.' She remembered a couple of times when she hadn't exactly told the truth to her partner, especially on the conversation she'd had with Simone.

'Yeah, I know but it's worried her,' he acknowledged. 'How'd I do with the dumb birds,' he came up to her. 'I won right,' he had supreme confidence in his ability to murder more birds than Harry's cousin.

'I'm just going to find Abbot, we're up to our necks in avian corpses. It makes a change from villains I suppose.' Her blue eyes met his, and she was surprised at the warmth of his gaze as he lightly traced the line of the' bruise on her face. 'I hate it when you get hurt,' he growled. 'Feel like I've let you down. You should've kept out of it.'

'I suppose I should have,' she acknowledged her blue eyes were soft with emotion, 'on the other hand I didn't want Barty to expire just because he has a misplaced affection for me.'

'Any more cousins with ambitions,' he dropped a light kiss on her injury and then seeing his mother come down the stairs he swept Harry into his arms and his mouth seduced hers.

Harry wasn't aware Maria was in the vicinity and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with a certain amount of enthusiasm until she heard his mother's voice.

'Save a little something for the honeymoon guys,' the little lady winked as she went past them.

'For a moment there I thought you meant it,' the American's voice was low with emotion as his gaze took in the blonde's rather fed up expression.

'I think your mother is suspicious about our relationship,' she confided in him. What she really wanted to do was punch him in the other eye. She'd been totally convinced the kiss had been genuine and the disappointment was palpable.

'Yeah, she is cos so far you've been looking like I'm the worst boyfriend on the planet. When we're doing a con you're usually better than this,' as Dempsey said the words he felt like he'd just screwed himself.

Incandescent with fury, Harry attempted to wrench herself out of his arms as the American instinctively pulled her back, lust still clouding his judgement. This resulted in a rather undignified tangling of body parts and Harry's thigh bouncing off his manhood.

'Oof!' Dempsey's eyes rolled with pain as he let go of her and doubled up. 'Jesus, Harry, what the hell!' After years of camaraderie and solid friendship their relationship seemed to resemble a battleground with yours truly as collateral damage.

'It wasn't my fault,' she protested with furious, indignation. 'It's unfortunate that your dick got in the way of my attempt to free myself from your embrace as your mother was no longer witness to the scene. Excuse me, I need to deal with a carnage of dead pheasants,' she stormed off to find Abbot, unable at the moment to feel any sympathy for the insensitive, aggravating bastard.

oOo—(6)


	7. Chapter 7

_Harry turns up the heat and Dempsey burns up!_

The dinner gong went and Dempsey tapped on Harry's door with a grim expression, putting ice on his manhood wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. His breath stuck in his throat as he viewed Harry in the dress he'd bought and had yet to pay for. She looked stunning, and the little red dress clung to her lithe figure and it hugged her hips and ass in just the right way.

'You've done a good job with the make-up, the bruise don't look so bad,' he growled as his gaze wandered over her figure unable to stop himself. 'The dress looks worth the money,' his gaze came back to hers and he saw something shift in her expression and he wasn't sure whether that was good or bad.

'Since you're paying for it you can feel the quality if you like,' she ran her arms around his neck in mock ardour and her lower body danced against his.

'Ow!' He couldn't help the yelp of pain. At any other time, he would have welcomed the contact but today was not that day. He had a horrible suspicion she might have done that on purpose. Her gaze mocked him and he couldn't detect one ounce of sympathy. Even being aroused hurt and he had a nasty feeling that Harry was gonna be trouble this evening.

'Oops, sorry about that,' her apology lacked sincerity. 'Come on lover boy, let's go down to dinner,' she dropped her arms and walked away from him to pick up her evening bag. 'I think you're right we need to do a better job of convincing our audience. After all it's not just your mother, Jane Spikings will want her money's worth and Gordon must be wondering how we ever pull off a con.' She gave him a sultry look, 'I'll see if I can improve my performance, darling.'

'Harry, if you mess with me you'll regret it,' he gave her a glowering look. 'Any guy would get turned on, the way you look in that dress… He saw her stiffen. She turned around and gave him an icy, sapphire blast from her baby blues.

'I'll have to meet this 'any guy,' he seems to be rather smitten with me. Maybe this 'any guy' wouldn't be the type to use me selfishly for his own ends. I'd certainly like to meet him.' She turned on heel and made off down the stairs and then waited half way down for him to join her.

They entered the dining room together and Harry linked her arm though his and kind of hugged his arm, 'I'm sorry if we're late,' she said politely to those assembled for drinks. 'James was particularly enchanted by my dress and I had to persuade him to leave the bedroom,' she smiled sweetly and asked her father for a vodka and tonic.

'I'm only human,' he growled as he ran his arm around her waist, 'it's quite a dress,' his gaze ran over her in an admiring, masculine appraisal.

The temperature in the room went up and even Spikings reckoned he might get lucky as Jane looked the way she did when she'd just finished a Jilly Cooper.

Barty looked suitably annoyed. 'You look ravishing, Harry. Hundreds of years of breeding are being adored by that dress, heaven help the next generation.' His gaze told Dempsey that he didn't rate his DNA.

Maria whispered in her son's ear. 'Have we just been insulted,' she was bristling with annoyance.

'Yeah, but who cares cos what's in that dress is mine,' he said sotte voce. He collected a glass of champagne for Mom and took her over to the window to admire the view of the lawns.

Harry joined them and gave them a tour guide's account of what they were seeing, she was very good at it as she'd done it for years to earn money whilst a student. As she was giving the spiel she ran her arm around Dempsey's waist under his jacket and then her hand settled on his 'ass.' She felt the shock go through him. She'd decided to change her tactics and wanted 'any guy' to be panting for it. He had a nice bum, and she thoroughly appreciated it whilst trying not to get too turned on in return.

By the time they sat down for dinner Dempsey had been on the receiving end of a Harriet Makepeace, sensual offensive that had sizzled his nerve endings and his injured dick was sore cos she'd turned him on so hard and he was glad to land a napkin over the offending area.

When Harry dropped her napkin on the floor, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and said he'd get it and plopped it back on her lap. One thing that he knew right now was that Harry on her knees was an image he couldn't handle.

The blonde had a smile playing around her lips, perhaps 'any guy' was turned on she thought with some satisfaction. Dempsey had always played the charm offensive on her and she didn't see why she shouldn't give it a go.

Spikings was enjoying the Yank's discomfiture enormously and he felt like cheering on behalf of his protégé. Harry could certainly turn on the seductive charm and the pain in the arse, Lieutenant was obviously struggling.

'Oh good, oysters.' Harry was most appreciative of being given her favourite starter and she heaped a number of them on Dempsey's plate. They're said to be an aphrodisiac,' her blue gaze teased his. 'Have some,' she delicately raised one to her mouth and swallowed it.

'I don't think I need any help in that direction,' his warm gaze mocked her cos he knew what she was up to. 'Dial it down honey or I'll never get through dinner.'

'That's difficult,' she turned towards him her hand supporting her chin, 'you're irresistible,' she breathed in a very sexy tone. She hadn't realised she had that particular item in her repertoire. Dempsey's hand ran over her thigh and gave it a warning squeeze.

As the dinner dragged on and aperitifs were served the American became mightily pissed with Makepeace, she was really doing a number on him. It was all very subtle but he'd spent the whole evening feeling painfully, turned on. If he could have put her over his knee and spanked her it would have given him a lot of satisfaction. Thinking of that made him think of her ass in that dress and that had a very annoying affect. By the time they retired he was entirely frustrated with her behaviour and just dying to get her on her own.

'I think we were very convincing,' the blonde announced as she opened the door to her room and turned to say goodnight only to be barrelled into the room by a very aggrieved Yank.

'You think that was funny,' he had her up against the wall. 'You think turning me on like that after what you did to me was funny cos I can tell you it damn well… Now she had her mouth on his and the kiss was blistering. Dempsey's blood thundered through his veins. He dragged his mouth away. 'What do you want, you want me down on my knees begging… His dark gaze searched hers and he could tell she rather liked that idea.

'Any man would,' she responded aggravatingly. 'I'm beautiful so I don't really have to try that hard,' her blue gaze challenged his. 'If you want to get down on your knees I would be happy to hear anything you had to say.'

'Screw you,' he growled at her and pulled away. 'What the hell is wrong with you lately? Is this cos I haven't asked you on a date? I've been trying to get round to it ever since you came back to work. It's just well, you've knocked me back so many times I'm punch drunk.'

'You've never really asked me,' she said in a huffy tone. 'You've always hidden behind a line you'd throw at any woman. Correct that, any woman with a pulse.'

'That's cos you're always so snooty and sometimes you look at me like I'm some kind of alien from another planet. I ain't, I'm just a guy.' He ran a hand into his hair and tugged at it. 'You can probably tell from my awkward behaviour that you ain't just any woman.'

'What am I then,' she asked in a quiet voice…

A heavy knocking on her bedroom door interrupted the moment. Harry sighed and opened the door to view Barty with a determined expression on his face. 'Oh, good God, no!' She was exasperated.

'You will listen to me if I have to get a megaphone and shout at you as you walk down the street,' Barty had worked himself up to something of a frenzy.

'All right, go ahead,' she sat down in a chair and looked at him expectantly.

'Not in front of him,' Barty looked adamant.

'Well I ain't leaving Harry alone with you so, say what you have to say and get out,' Dempsey sat on Harry's bed and glared at the other man.

Barty then detailed every look, every chance encounter, every sign she'd given him that she was his. Harry listened in utter consternation and was hoping that James didn't think that she'd encouraged Bartholomew to hope.

'I'm very sorry Barty but that was not how I intended my behaviour to be interpreted. I'm nice to people, I'm always nice to people. I'm sorry that you misunderstood.'

'Sounds like you were giving out smiles like candy at a kids' tea party,' Dempsey growled once more unsure as to where he stood with her. Maybe, he was like her cousin and thought there was more to her actions because he wanted to see it that way.

'I can hardly ration my smiles, I don't think I over-smile anyway,' Harry responded to the unjust accusation. 'In fact, a lot of people think I should smile more and they call me snooty if I don't.'

Another knock on the door announced Maria, she'd got her zip stuck and wanted Harry to help. She obviously took a dim view of finding Barty in Harry's room. 'What's going on?' Her curiousity got the better of her.

'Harry's cousin has just given us a blow by blow account of his and Harry's courtship, well he thinks it's a courtship, Harry's not so sure.' Dempsey sounded sarcastic in the extreme.

'You can't possibly think I led him on,' Harry eyed James with disfavour.

'Well it sounds like he thinks you did,' the American responded dryly. 'I don't know, I'm not sure of anything anymore.'

'In that case you can be sure of this,' Harry wrenched off the engagement ring and then popped it into Dempsey's dinner suit pocket.

Barty dropped to his knees and asked the blonde to marry him and she was tempted for one moment to say yes just to get up Dempsey's nose. She realised that would be wrong as she'd started to suspect that in-bred genes were responsible for her cousin's behaviour and that he was seriously unhinged.

'I'd be grateful, if you would all leave my bedroom,' she said in an arctic tone which would have frozen most people to the marrow.

Dempsey was immune after years of being in the freezer. He opened the door for Barty and then looked at his mother his eyebrows raised.

'My zip's stuck I wanted Harry to help,' she saw his expression. 'I'm sure I can find someone else,' she rushed out.

When they'd gone he turned around and looked at the blonde. 'Maybe that's what you do, you beguile men. I mean that number you did on me tonight was something else, totally hot. You do that just to punish me or what?'

Harry was so annoyed she could hardly speak. 'What do you think?' The glare that went with the question was hardly lover like.

'You were testing your power over me,' he growled and came towards her and lifted her jaw so that he was searching her eyes. 'You could have anything you want, you know that.' His voice was soft, liquid gold. 'There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Harry.' He dropped his touch and walked through to his bedroom and closed the door.

Harry sat down on her bed like a puppet with its strings cut. 'Damn,' she said regretting her behaviour. She'd sort it out with him tomorrow, she was mad at him for doubting her. She had never been the kind of woman to lead a man on, even tonight… Well tonight had been different, she had wanted to experience her power over Dempsey if only as a hot blonde. Had that been what he was reacting to, her blue eyed, blonde outer appearance? His words didn't seem to suggest that but maybe her seductive skills were needed to overcome his reticence. He was probably regretting what he'd said. One thing she did know, sleep would be hard to come by.


	8. Chapter 8

_As I said in the beginning this was pure slapstick and had the elements of farce. It was inspired by the scene in Silver Dollar when they're so busy fighting that they don't notice a robbery has taken place right under there noses. Some reviewers got it which was pleasing. Conclusion follows._

The next day at breakfast Chief Inspector Spikings viewed the Yank in a disparaging manner. 'Cousin Bartholomew has just told me your engagement is at an end, he's cock-a-hoop. I trust you're better at the role play when you're in the day job or I wouldn't have landed a single conviction.' Spikings was at his sarcastic best.

'Yeah, well this is different,' the American responded. 'I can't work her out, I mean like last night she was all over me and then she's back to being the Ice Queen.'

'You probably annoyed her. If I had the patience to listen through it I could probably give you a few pointers but in the end, you have to sort it out yourselves. Makepeace was certainly convincing last night you must have done or said something monumentally stupid to end up an ex-fiancé.'

'Barty came to Harry's room and insisted on telling her why he felt he had a chance with her. She just said she was being nice and that got me thinking that maybe that's what she was like with me, just being nice.'

'Idiot,' Spikings responded in a terse fashion. He got himself some scrambled egg and bacon. 'There are times in the office when you could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife. She gets anxious if anything happens to you, she's put her career on the line for you a number of times. I don't think she does any of that because she's nice.'

'Maybe, I've sometimes thought…

'Stop thinking and take action, get that ring back on her finger. I can't stand the sight of that cousin of hers and his smirking face. Well, go on then and that's an order, even if we are off duty.' He watched the Lieutenant leave in order to find Makepeace.

Jane came up to him, 'I hope you got somewhere. It's obvious that they care about each other, such a handsome, young couple.'

'I'll take your word for it on Dempsey's account, the ladies seem to like him so I expect you're right. He's normally very astute but seems deaf, dumb and blind when it comes to Sergeant Makepeace.'

-oOo—

Harry put her earrings on and then turned as she heard someone open her door, it was James. She relaxed at least it wasn't her cousin. 'I'll be ready in a minute, I overslept.'

Dempsey took the ring out and twirled it round his little finger. 'I think I get things wrong with you cos I'm terrified I've misread the signs. I'd like for us to date, be a couple and I'd like you to wear this as a sign of that.'

'Is this for your mother's benefit,' Harry was cautious as to what he was offering.

'No, this is for my benefit. I want the right to call you mine,' he came up to her his dark eyes searching hers. It was funny cos he thought he'd feel out on a limb when he expressed his feelings but he didn't, maybe it was the right time. 'How do you feel about that?'

'I'd like to hear the words, James.' Her blue eyes were warm on his and she swallowed hard as he came up to her.

'Guess there's only one way to do this,' he got down on one knee. 'Harry, I'd be the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage.'

'I will, if you tell me why you want to marry me,' she smiled at him her eyes dancing with pleasure. It was the moment she'd longed for and had almost given up on.

'All the reasons I've said already. I need you. You're the reason I'm still in London and working in SI10, and if I'd hadn't had that target on my back I'd've talked to you about the way I felt.' He could see she was hanging out for the 'l' world and he gave an internal groan. 'I love you Harry, I guess that's what you need to hear.'

Harry put her hand out and he slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand. 'And now maybe you'll stop being mean to me,' he got up. 'I meant what I said last night, I'd do anything for you Harry.'

'I'd like to believe that, it may take a while,' she said softly. 'I'm sorry I hurt you,' she ran her arms around his waist. 'We've taken a long time to get here, I'd almost given up,' she lay her head against his chest and sighed when he ran his arms around her.

'Yeah well, maybe that's the way it had to be,' he kissed her softly and then coaxed her into a deeper kiss that got kind of out of hand. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined Harry responding like that, her body pressed against his and her tongue following his lead in an erotic dance that drove him crazy. He broke the kiss, 'I guess you like me like that,' he dragged in a much-needed breath of air.

'Yes, I like you like that,' her breathing was disturbed as she played with the hair at his nape. 'I feel like I've loved you; needed you, for a very long time but I was never sure that you…. Her blue gaze was momentarily vulnerable.

'Well, now you know I do,' his warm eyes were amused as he took in her pleased expression. 'You gave me a good run for my money, Makepeace. I don't like the physical violence though so it would be great if you could tone that down.'

'It wasn't intentional and anyway you're the most infuriating man,' her blue gaze mocked him. 'I could promise to only touch you with tenderness but I'm not convinced that it's a promise I would keep.'

He laughed at that. 'Bit unfair cos I would never hit a lady,' he kissed her nose, 'though there have been times when I've been tempted. 'C'mon let's go schmooze Mom,' he caught her hand and they walked down to breakfast together.

Barty looked distraught as he saw the ring, Chief Superintendent Spikings beamed as did Dempsey's mother. Freddie was oblivious and just charmed everyone with his gentle humour.

Harry couldn't eat breakfast as she was too emotional but Dempsey managed okay and kept on lifting a fork to her mouth in an attempt to feed her.

'I draw the line at that,' Spikings protested wincing with discomfort. 'I'd like to eat my breakfast without any of that going on.'

'We're off duty Gordon, we don't need to take a blind bit of notice of you,' Dempsey responded, and added, 'with all due respect.'

The Chief Superintendent harrumphed at that as he'd never seen much deference coming from the Yank.

Harry, always the perfect hostess rose from the table to fetch some toast and returned to add butter and jam thereby ending the affectionate display that was upsetting Spikings.

'What's on the agenda today, I'm guessing we leave after lunch?' Dempsey's warm gaze teased hers because he wanted some alone time and he was trying to work out how to go about that. His hand ran over her thigh, caressing her, the action disguised by the tablecloth.

'We're leaving after afternoon tea,' she informed him sweetly her warm gaze acknowledging his need. 'And after breakfast, I want to show your mother the village, the church and pop into a good old British pub. The Feather's is very olde-worlde.'

Dempsey nodded and was working out how he could drop Mom off first and then spend some time at Harry's, he guessed he'd have to court her some even though she had that ring on her finger, cos he knew that the blonde would want the full romantic package. She was worth it though, so maybe he'd have to bide his time until Mom was winging her way back to the States and they could take their time with that.

-oOo—

'So, Mom's landed safely in New York, she sends her love,' Dempsey looked across the desk at Makepeace, 'says she'll have a million stories for her friends.'

'She certainly took a lot of photographs,' Harry remarked wryly. She looked over at Spikings office and gave a low groan as he indicated with a crooked finger that he wanted a word. 'I hope this isn't going to take long,' it was the end of the day and she'd worked two hours overtime already.

'Yes sir,' she stood in the doorway hoping it was just a quick word apparently not as Spikings pointed at a chair.

'Have a seat Sergeant, take the weight off,' the senior officer lit a cigarette and handed her a document which appeared to be a job description. 'As you know you're on the Fast Track program within the Met and as you have a fancy degree in Electronics, that's your next move. You'll get a promotion with the job and you'll still be assigned to me as SI10 will be the pilot for the new technology which is going to be introduced. You'll also have a dotted line to the Commissioner so lots of opportunity to hobnob with the top brass.'

'I see,' she swallowed hard at the thought of no longer working with her partner. 'It sounds like a wonderful opportunity but what about…

'You can't work together now you're engaged and as I was witness to the event I can hardly turn a blind eye. And anyway, there has been an unexpected change in the Lieutenant's circumstances that I need to talk to him about. Send him in, would you.' He took a drag on his cigarette and watched the interplay between the couple.

Dempsey appeared at his door, 'you're splitting us up,' it was a statement not a question.

'Sit down Lieutenant,' he handed a document to the American, 'the NYPD want to recognise your sterling service vis a vis exposing Coltrane and have promoted you to the rank of Captain. They feel that it may be dangerous for you to take up the role there as they're still in the process of weeding out the other bent coppers so they've asked the Commissioner to do something for you here. You're going to be my number two as the powers that be think I'm the only senior officer that would be able to harness your unique talents,' that came out with full throttled, sarcasm.

'Drew the short straw, huh?' He looked at the document. 'Didn't realise there was such a pay hike so that's nice, what happens to Tinkerbell,' he glanced over at the blonde who was looking pensive.

'Sergeant Makepeace has her next assignment and I'm sure she'll tell you all about that. We'll talk about your new role tomorrow after I've had some time to think about it,' Spikings took a drag on his cigarette, 'off you go Captain Dempsey, it's late and with any luck I've avoided the wife's canapes and cocktails with the new neighbours so it's safe to go home.'

Harry and Dempsey picked up their jackets and walked out the office both thinking hard about their new circumstances.

'It was inevitable I suppose,' she murmured. 'Spikings would have to split us up,' she looked at the ring on her finger and then at her fiancé.

'Yeah, I got news though; the NYPD made me a Captain,' he smiled at her evident surprise. 'Feeling guilty is my guess, they don't want me back though so Spikings gets me as his next in Command, he was thrilled.' He unlocked the car and they got in.

'What if they did want you back?' Harry, had pushed the NYPD to the back of her mind and now here they were still keeping tabs on Dempsey.

'We'd work something out and speaking about that now Mom's gone you can practice your seductive wiles on me,' his gaze teased her. 'I'm all recovered and everything's in full working order.'

'I don't think I'd have to actually seduce you,' she responded with a small smile playing around her mouth, 'that suggests some kind of reluctance on your part that needs to be overcome.'

'Hey, I can play hard to get,' he grinned at her as he fired the engine and looked at her, 'where to?'

'My place if it's me doing all the hard work,' she kept a straight face as her hand ran over his thigh.

'Not while I'm driving honey,' he growled. Dempsey tried not to think about what would happen later cos he wanted them to arrive at her place in one piece and it was difficult to concentrate if he thought about that.

When they arrived, she headed straight to her room to get some of her things and then disappeared into the bathroom. He poured himself a drink and then went and knocked on the door. 'You going to be long,' he yelled so he could be heard over the top of the shower running.

'About ten minutes, help yourself to a drink,' she answered.

'Way ahead of you,' he muttered as he walked into her lounge and sat down on the couch and read through her job description which she'd left on the coffee table. 'So apparently, he was engaged to the newly promoted, Inspector Nerd cos this looked like it was some kind of computer project, she wouldn't be on the front line so that kind of pleased him. I mean Harry was a good cop but he didn't like her being shot at, never had.

'What do you think?' Harry came back into the room and her gaze moved to the file he was holding.

She was talking about the job role, but Dempsey's gaze was running over the leisure-wear, it was some kind of pale blue, workout stuff.

'I think you're wearing entirely too many clothes,' he put the file down and caught her hand and brought her to him until she stood between his legs, and then she relaxed and sank down onto his lap. 'That's better,' he murmured. His hand ran over her rear, 'no panties, I approve, and I'm guessing,' his hand ran up her back under her top, 'shameless,' his mouth met hers.

Harry had a lot of pent up desire as they'd had Dempsey's mother to entertain for a week after their engagement so they'd had a few kisses but that had been it. She kissed him back her hunger equal to his own and it didn't surprise her when she found herself naked in his arms and on her back on the Chesterfield.

'Bed,' she tugged his hair to get his attention, 'expensive couch,' she insisted as he gave a groan of disapproval but moved off her and lifted her into his arms. 'You don't have to carry me, I'm not going to run away.'

'Not taking the chance, do you know how long I've waited for this,' his breathing was all over the place as he shouldered his way into her bedroom.

Harry ran her arms around him as he joined her on the bed after shedding his jeans, she'd got his shirt off while they were on the couch. Her mouth moved to his throat as he ran his hand over her breast and then down to her thigh. 'I'm supposed to be seducing you,' she breathed into his ear.

'I've been seduced for three years,' his voice was low and sounded disturbed as his touch found the core of her, 'I want to hear what you sound like.'

She was under no illusion as to his meaning as the pleasure mounted from his skilled touch and her body rose up against his wanting completion with an urgency she'd never felt before.

'James,' she gasped his name as she came and then her body welcomed his and she appreciated the control he was exercising as he moved on her. She gave a gasp of disbelief when her body felt intense pleasure for the second time because that was a first of a kind. Her world splintered into that single ecstatic moment and then James groaned and his body sank down on hers.

There was silence in the room, except for their laboured breathing.

Dempsey recovered first. 'You okay, I wasn't too rough… Lost it there at the end… He rose up to look at her, she had her eyes closed and her lips were parted and her breathing was uneven.

Harry's eyes frayed open and her gaze held a hint of sensuality at the feelings he'd elicited, 'you were fine,' she said softly. Her fingertips moved over his jaw and felt the prickle of his stubble.

'I should have shaved,' he growled, 'and showered. Too eager to get here I guess,' he caught her hand and kissed it. 'I wanted it to be perfect for you.'

'It was perfect,' she traced his mouth with her fingertip, 'I'm just regretting not taking you up on it earlier, if only for a shag.'

'I can't believe you said that,' he kissed her throat, 'and we were making love not shagging,' he bit gently against her jawline.

'Well, whatever it was I wish we'd done it earlier,' she ran her fingertips down his back and then her hand palmed his rear, 'you have a nice 'ass', Dempsey did you get a terrible shock when I ran my hand over it whilst I was playing tour guide for your mother.'

The American gave a self-deprecating smile. 'If it hadn't been for cousin Barty we'd've probably done it that night cos I was ready to tell you how I felt.'

Harry didn't look impressed. 'Only after I'd used my charms on you, beguiled you, I think you said. I could have had you at my feet for years if all I had to do was use my womanly wiles.'

'Don't get too cocky,' he growled. 'I have some self-restraint and anyway a guy likes to know the girl wants him before he gets to the mushy stuff. I mean just think if I'd said all that and then you gave me the Barty speech. I felt for the guy.'

Harry rolled her eyes, for heaven's sake not that again. 'For the final time I did not give Barty the slightest encouragement…

'Well you didn't give me much encouragement either,' he reminded her with some latent resentment.

'Yes, I did but you were too stupid to pick up on it,' she searched his gaze and could see they'd both descended into combat mode. 'I can't believe this, we're in bed and we're still arguing. To be honest, I'd put a lot of our bickering down to sexual frustration but we're still doing it.'

Dempsey laughed cos she had a point. He leant down and kissed her nose, 'maybe we ain't through with the sexual frustration part,' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She ran her arms around his neck, 'I think you're probably right, for once.' A smile played round her mouth as she teased him. 'And this time James, I want you to lie back and let me take the initiative because I would like to hear the way you sound when I make you beg for it.'

'I'll beg now if you like, it'll save you the effort,' he laughed when she pouted beautifully. 'Do your worst but I got to tell you that after a certain point I'm likely to take over cos I'm the guy.'

'We'll see,' she started to kiss her way down his body and then she laughed as a recent memory surfaced, 'your face when I dropped that napkin… The humour was short lived, 'Dempsey,' she shrieked when she was swiftly hauled up his body and turned onto her back.

'Like I said, I'm the guy… He moved over her in what could only be described as a display of pleasing, masculine dominance.

And Harry had to admit he most definitely was 'the' guy. And he was her guy and not that ubiquitous, unspecific and most infuriating of admirers, _'any guy.'_

The end.


End file.
